


Viva La Vamp

by Dissonanita



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Mates, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: On a trip to Romania, Bam Margera, Ryan Dunn, Johnny Knoxville, and Steve-O spend the week at Dracula's Castle. But there is a hidden secret about the castle. What will the four Jackass boys do?





	Viva La Vamp

"Here we are boys!" Said Johnny Knoxville. "Dracula's castle."

"Yo Ryan what are you going to do if we run into a vampire?" Asked Bam his arm around Ryan's shoulders 

"Is it a female vampire?" Asked Ryan. "I'll just let her bite me."

The boys laughed. 

"If there is a female vamp I am sure she will go after Bam first." Laughed Steve-O. "He is the prettiest."

"Smells better too." Laughed Johnny 

"Whatever." Said Bam. "We have the whole castle to ourselves for a week. Let's go pick our rooms!"

They ran inside finding their rooms quickly. They did choose rooms close together. Bam grabbed a camera and they started exploring the castle taking turns with the camera. 

Bam grabbed a suit of armor, which caused the wall near by to open up.

"Dude you broke the castle." Said Steve-O

Bam walked to the opening. "You coming."

The other three boys walked through the opening following Bam. It led them into a long hallway which the followed to a bedroom. 

"Whoa." They all said

It was dressed in royal purple and black. And large bed sat in the middle with a canopy over it. Bam walked closer moving the curtain of the bed. The other gathered around as Bam revealed a sleeping girl. 

The girl looked younger than them. 18 or 19 years old. Her hair was black and was spread out like she was on display. Her lips with red. Her hands were over the covers resting on her chest. Her nails painted black. 

"Dude it's a girl." Said Steve-O 

"Like a sleeping beauty." Said Ryan

"Maybe one of us should kiss her." Laughed Johnny 

"She could be a vampire." Said Bam with a grin. "I volunteer to kiss her."

He leaned down placing his lips on to hers.


End file.
